A Certain Un-Normal World
by LevelSeven-7
Summary: AU, lets see how Touma and Othinus will survive in a world where magic doesnt exist...like never existed..., and than the story turns into something else...lets see how Touma will save the whole Creation of God :O
1. Prologue

if peoples are angry because i am writing new story instead of updating the old ones, im really sorry, the reson is that the plot isnt what i intend to write, seems like i can only write 'slowly' BUT i havent stopped,

ToAru no Team needs time, i have the idea but it lacks on the story

Magical Accel i have neither a idea or a story right now but if possible than review/PM me and give suggestions, i know for sure that accel will meet othi/marian really fast, and after NT9 i have also a idea how othinus will gain feelings for him but this will need time so if possible i should be able to update in the end of this month around 20.02 or so...

but now im working on this story since i wanted to create this world and after i saw a few fanfics which used this too (crossovers) i thought 'wyh not?' and as a side note: this is my first fanfic with touma as MC (i think) which means dont blame me if i cant create him OOC, personally (from the originals) he isnt my fav. but for this story he fits...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"where are we?" Touma questioned confused while he looked back to Othinus and saw than she could stand "arent you hurt by this spell or something like that?" he looked confused,

"i have no idea" she said calm "shouldnt we be in Sargasso?" she looked around but only saw skyscrapers "where are we?" she looked to Touma,

he scratched the back of his head and sighed "i thought we would fight agaisnt the world but why have you changed it again i thought you-.."

"this wasnt me" Touma eyes widened "i wanted to let the magical attacks vanish since you wouldnt be able to neagte all of them and than we was hear" she explained calm,

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRRRRRR! a high pitched sound appeared out of nowhere,

both covered their ears but still showed a in pain twisted face,

suddenly the sound vanished, and a golden light appeared, the reason for this unnatual light was a being superior to everything and everyone his name Aiwass,

"oh, you survived the change, im impressed Othinus, after your changing into nothing than a mere human im was sure you would be ripped into pieces in the second where i interfere with your last Magic God Spell" the voice didnt change it was strange from the beginning to the ending, as if something like that happens everytime,

"what the hell are you" Touma said while he covered his eyes because the being was to bright,

"i am a bored being which was bored with the world of the occult so i 'jumped' into the last spell of the Majin and twisted it into a spell which layd a single gear on the world, the aftereffects are a world where the Magic Side never existed, this means your Imagine Breaker lost his two Back-Up systems, afterall no magician exist which could wish that the World changes into normality, onyl your right hand which can neagate supernatural forces to a certain extend is still active" he started to vanish into thin air,

"w-wait, what do you mean" Touma forced himself to come closer to the unknown existence "i-if there is no magician in this world what happened with Index, Lessar, Birdway and the other ones?" he yelled,

the being started to vanish but he could still speak "mmmhhhh, i think it is more interesting if i let you find this out by yourself, afterall in this world their cant magic exist, search after them and let me have a interesting time" he vanished completly,

"w-wait" he yelled and jumped at the last pieces of the unnatural being which vanished before touma could reach it, he felled on his knees "w-what? no Magicians which means Index, Lessar, Birdway Tsuchimikado, Kanzaki, Styil are gone?" he mumbled to himself,

"h-hey" Othinus said nervous,

"what?" he stood up and looked back to her, his eyes narrowed after he saw that she looked at her hands and concentrated herself,

"what are you doing?" he questioned curious,

"i-i-i cant refine my Life Force into Mana, i cant feel the Mana of the earth or the harmful Telesma, as a Magic God i was able to freely use this energy sources for my needs but it isnt liek i cant use them anymore, it is liek they are gone, im sure i have my Life Force but every way to refine my Life Force into Mana isnt sealed it simply dont work" she started to sweet "i-if i cant eevn create a single spell with the knowledge from this Grimoire i am powerless" she said nervous while she looked at Touma which's mouth was wide open,

(_...this being...Aiwass i think, he meant that Magic is gone and humn which use Magic are Magician...this means they arent gone...they cant use Magic anymore, therefore he said the Magicians are not existing...)_ with this thought he grapepd Othinus's hand becasue he was sure without her Magical Abilitys she isnt a thread anymore,

"h-hey waht the hell are you doing" she yelled at him while she was forced to follow him,

"we will seek after Index and the others, they are powerless right you now, if they are in a dangerous situation th.." Othinus pushed his hand away,

"you are really dumb right?" she said angry,

"wha- why?" he questioned suprised,

"if they really lost their abilitys to cast Magic...no...if Magic doesnt exist in this world than it is clear that the people you know are also not the same, afterall this beign said that Magic doestn exist, which means their was no Magic...never...the only two humans who knows about the other world are you" she showed with her Index finger to Touma "and me...if we cant destroy this gear which this being used than it is impossible to go back in your world..."

"than...does this mean that magic never existed? if so grimoire are also not her right? Index wouldnt be forced to read them" he questioend and after hearing Othinus answer he felt himself relieved, afterall Index is a normal person in this world but the reality found him fast, if Index is a normal person than they have never met each other, which means he is a stranger for her, he felt a uneasyness inside his chast something prevented him from brething properly,

"we shouldnt stay her for to long it seems liek it will start to rain" Othinus said,

"wh-" he looked to her "th...wh...ok..." they seeked a place where they could sleep since the sun was gone for over a hour and they needed rest, immadiatly where they found a place the rain started...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: hope it is interesting ;) i think it is and what do you guys think how should they find them and how would a world look if there are only the science side and the magic side never existed?

PS: by the way; if you are confused why AC exist even if Aleister should never be a Magician than my explanation is that he is between the osiris aeon and horus aeon which means othinus's world change powers havent affected him, he simply observed them... but in this world he is the same as**ole which he is in the canon toaru-world...


	2. Chapter 1

the beginning could be a bit confusing, but the end is really interesting, i hope you enjoy it if i let touma Deus-Ex-Machina Right Hand vanis :O (buhahahahahahaha *cough* *cough* buhahahahaha)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"two days" Touma sayd "since two days we are here in this unknown world" he looked to Othinus who slept on his right side,

(_...i hope Index and the others are happy...until now i couldnt find anyone which i knew...but im sure this is Academy it be that the lack of the Magic Side has a bigger impact into the lives of people who lived in the Science Side?, that they gain different destinys because of this spell?...)_ he closed his eyes and felt into the land of dreams again,

two days since they found themselfes in a world where no Magci Side exists and also where nowhere was a information about Kamijyo Touma, in the first hours Touma thought that this could be a trick from Othinus but he saw different worlds and they was worser than this one, and he touched Othinus several times with his right hand and nothing happened, after the first day without food they was forced to steal,

if someone is really hungry than it doesnt matter if the food isnt warm or tastes good, they managed to gain two food cains form a nearby shop, they was cold but it was food, and while they was eating Touma wondered himself what should they do, afterall everything is gone, the place he knew, his parents, his friends, his life,

he doesnt wanted to show this to Othnus but if this was the life he would live he was ready to end it, he survived more world than he could count, he was killed but the whole time he saw a light in the end, the whole time he could stand up and form his right hand into a fist was because of the fact that he believed 'if i can tocuh Othinus, if i can touch this spear than i will be able to go back, to live a life with my friends go to school and visit my parents in my holidays' but this light was gone, Othinus was nothing more than a 14 years old girl which possessed knowledge which was completly useless in this version of realiy,

a God over Magic, what would happen if the Magic vanishes? a God over what? a God without something to control wasnt a God at all, she was a normal human without any ability to survive without help,

they went to their place where they slept since two days, it was night again, and it started to rain,

(_...can this be true? is this the reality we are in now? completly alone in a unknown world where neither one of us is able to each something?)_ Touma felt fear if he thought about the future (_...she isnt a God anymore, her abilitys are gone since their is no Magic in this world...this means she is defenseless is this the reason why she acts so quiet since we arrived in this world? if she cant use Magic all her knowledge is udseless and i am only a normal high school boy how should i eb able to survive with a freeloader on my side?)_ he felt a pain as if someone stapped a knife into his chest, he thought about Index (_...even if i find her she will not recognize me...)_ he thought about the last world he was in before he managed to destroy the spear of Othinus, the feeling was cruel, he intentionally stopped to seek after her because if he could find her and she wouldnt recognize him he was sure that he would break this time,

they sat on their familiar place and started to sleep,

a few hours later he woke up again, it was still night, cold and it rained again, he was still sleeping but he saw how seveal drunk idiots wanted to 'touch' Othinus,

"hey what the hell are you doing?" Touma yelled "vanish you pieces of shit" he screamed in rage,

wordless they started to attack him, the abilitys which he gained in the time where he was inside the different worlds created by Othinus was useful, he managed to defeat three of fife but the other two was able to overhelm him,

after he gained a punch direct into his stomach and being kicked against his left knee which forced him to the ground he recieved kicks from the two drunk boys again, he covered his head and tried to endure the pain (_...im sure Othinus is gone...i should push them away and start to run too...)_

he punched one of them into the face and kicked the other one right into his manly parts, afterall why should he not use this dirty trick if it was convenient?,

"what the hell?" he muttered while he wiped the blood out of the corner on his mouth "hey Othinus" he felt a uneasy feeling "hey woke up can you hear me?" he touched her body but her body was warm, to warm "hey come wake up, Othinus" he yelled in shock "are you sick? why havent you say anything?"

he heard footsteps, they was coming closer and closer to his place, it was only one person, Touma slowly turned himself back, looking into the darkness and trying to figure out which person was comign closer to them,

Toumas eyes windened and his moth stood open, the person who stood 5 metres before him was a boy, he was in his age, his hairs was the opposite of Toumas hairs, they was white, the same was with his skin but his eyes was red, the person weard black clothes with white patterns and a white jacket where his two hands layed inside, it was a familar person, his name was Accelerator, the #1 Esper in Academy City but this version was different, he wasnt as skinny as the one Kamijyo remembered, the first word which shot into his mind, after he realized who he was, was (_...handsome...)_,

he realized something, if in this world Kamijyo Touma wouldnt exist than the Level Six Project wasnt stopped and Accelerator would never stop killing the Sister-Clones, his right hand tightened, suddenly he realized (_...if i havent fought agaisnt him than...Mi...sa...ka?)_ he clenched his right hand tighter,

"AAAHHHHH" he started to run against him, he wanted to punch him into his face to relief this anger,

(_...only one metre...perfect he still relies on his reflection...if i can hit him before he is able to do anything...)_ his fist moved into the perfect ankle, he was about to punch him, he was about to defeat him a third time...

but... he stopped (_...w-what?)_ he couldnt move, his right hand was still free but every other part of his body was frozen,

"dont worry im not a enemy" he said calm "this girl there seems to be ill" he moved around him while Touma tried his best to free himself but the only thing he was able to do was tightening his right hand until he thought that he would broke his bones,

he couldnt even move his mouth to speak, after the 'new' version of the Accelerator reached the girl he touched her with one of his hands and only a second later he said "yep she is sick, if you dont bring her to someone who can heal her she will die"

"dew-..fwe..." he couldnt even say a single word (_why can he control me without touching...)_ he thought about a world where he fought against the #1 several times and Touma lost every single time, he analyzed the attack patterns of the controlled #1 and managed to nearly defeat him but after his black wings appeared he couldnt make a single move befoe his body was ripped into pieces, it was this time were he understood how lucky he was that he stopped him twice, a serious Accelerator was able to kill him anytime,

but this time it was entirely different, Accelerator - the one Touma fought against - could only manipulate vectors which touched his skin, afterall this was the reason why he managed to nearly defeat him in their endless fights but now he used this scaring ability without even the need for this black wings, he used (_...Vector Manipulation...on...Distance?)_ he looked shocked, after everything he experienced he recognized it,

suddenly his body was free (_...Imagine Breaker?...)_ he looked on hsi right hand "w-why have..." he saw how the #1 started to walk, after he walked a few metres before Touma he said "come" and this while he looked back on Touma,

suprisingly his eyes wasnt filled with the same annoyed and destructive mind he saw the few times where they met or spoke to each other, they started to walk after Touma took Othinus which possessed a red face and a extremely under fever suffering body and walked behind him,

it wasnt like he trusted him but he was concerned about Othinus's health and also his own well-being, since this Worlds in which he was killed countless times he learned to place his own dreams over that of others, this was also the reason why they landed in such a strange world,

(_...would i die im sure there would not be anyone who would suffer, in the perfect world Othinus created they was happy...even without me...and now im lost in a world where nobody knows me and magicians never existed...this...can it be even more worse?...)_

after more than 20 minutes of walking they reacheda apartment building inside the Family Section of Academy City,

"Misaka wants to use this says Misaka as Misaka tries to gain the breast stimulating technology out of the hands from a woman who obviosly doesnt need it" the girl who fought with a middle-aged woman was Last Order,

"N-no, Last Order let it, you are to young it will not help you" a woman said in a carefree voice it looked like she was about to laugh,

"Misaka dont belie-.." she stopped after seeiong how the #1 entered the flat "Accelerator can you give me this breast bigger making technology says Mis-.." she was interupted by the woman who fought with Last Order a minute ago "who are the two students you brought to this place" the woman which anme was Yoshikawa Kikyou looked curious to the two strangers,

"äähhhh, oh h-hell-.." Touma wanted to greet them,

"the girl on his back seems to be ill, can you help her?" he questioned calm, without any other questions she walked to Touma and touched the face of the girl "seems like she is really sick..." she looked to Touma "bring her to this room, by the way my name is Yoshikawa Kikyou, nice to mett a friend of Accel" she smiled and showed with her Index fnger to a certain door "i will prepare everything until than you can do and take a bath" she walekd into another room,

completly confused but seemigly sure that this people dont have bad intetnions he obeyed and walked after laying Othinus on the bed in the room which Yoshikawa showed into the bathroom,

(_...this...they seems to be happy...is a world without Magicians and withotu me really so much better?)_

he took of everything except his pants because he saw Last Order standing right behind him,

"h-hey Last Order right?" he looked suprised,

"no Kamijyo-chan /return, im sure you recognize me without a new introduction /backspace"

"w-wa...Will?" his mouth stood wide open "h...no, moe important what happened, this being Aiwass wh-..."

"Kamijyo-chan" the Will inside the body of the little girl spoke and interupted him,

"y-yeah"

"this being Aiwass, i only know that he is somthing similar to me, but i only exist as superior being for the Network, he/it is something which is superior to the creation fo god itself, but this isnt what i wanted to say...i dont have much time...before i forget who you are i need to explain a few things"

"w-wait, what do you mean with forget who i am, why should you forget me? i thought since you arent alive and also not dead you cant be affected by Othinus's Updated Einherjar-Spell?"

"this is true but the Sisters can and because of the fact that in this world you never existed they have also no memories about you, this means in a few minutes i will have no idea who you are, therefore i must to be fast" Touma nodded still only in his pants "so first, in this world Accelerator never killed a Clone, it seems like this researcher Yoshikawa Kikyou and her friend Yomikawa Aiho replaced the lack of parents in Accelerators life, he never started with the experiment, it seems like he was the one who saved them before this country was able to kill them"

"w-wait...this is a bit to fast...this country?"

"yeah, seems like the lack of the occult /backspace boosted the Science Side and therefore Academy City isnt a town anymore,/result it is the whole country Japan, every incident where the occult was involved is gone...the majority of people in this country are Level 0's /control , from nearly 96 million inhabitans 60% are Level 0's nearly 57,6 million humans /reason , than 25% are Level 1-2 which means nearly 24 millions /return , 10% Level 3 and 5% Level 4"

"wait that makes 100% where are the Level 5's?...it cant be that there are"

"no, it is true /return, in this country /backspace their are only nine Level 5's, like always Accelerator is the #1, than Kakine, than Sogiita Gunha as #3" Touma narrowed his eyes "than Takitsubo Rikou as #4, Musijie Awaki as #5, Onee-sama as #6, Meltdowner as #7, Mental Out as #8, Aogami Pierce as #9" Touma eyes widened but he restricted himself from questioning, afterall the Will could forget him every second " there are only nine, and..." the Will stopped for a short moment "i must to be fast, the people you seek are in this country, the nun and also this Hybrid which was a Memebr of the Occult and a Esper"

"Tsuchimikado?" he questioned suprised,

the Will nodded while she touched her head because of the pain "i- i " she forced herself to speak "i analyzed the ability of the girl you fought before all of this things /return, i think that a Level 6 would be able to return the world back to normal, but someone liek him doestn exist and because of your ability which derives from the occult /backspace which doestn exist anymore your ability will vanish too" her face was twisted in pain "y-you will be a Esper, the only way to return everything back would be if someone reaches Level 6 and can bend the laws of gods reality liek he pleases /jump, t-t...this can only be done by one perso-...n" she breathed heavily,

"b-by who?" he was concerned about her, he wanted to touch her and bring her out of Last Order's body but he needed the information,

"A-..Acce..." the girl started to run back without saying the full name but it was clear she wanted to say (_...Accelerator huh?...what for a joke...first i risk my life to stop him from reaching Level 6 and now i need him to return to my original world?...how the hell shoudl i make this?...the...Will...she said that Index is in Japan...she must be a Esper too...)_ he tightened his right hand which was formed into a fist again (_...i will deside after observing this world, if this isnt a place where people are happy than i will turn this back...)_ he walked into the bath,

several minutes later he was done and sat down on a chair which stood to the left of Othinus (_...this woman...Yoshikawa...said that she needs rest and in a few days she should be fine...maybe i should let her on her own and search for Index myself...afterall this whole crap is her fault...)_ he thought while observing the sleeping Othinus who reminded him on Index,

he couldnt stand this feeling (_...if it needs a Level 6 and i will loose my abilitys...than i will become one...even if i cant remain stable i will be able to turn this world back to normal...)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: hey everyone, i think that this story could be intersting :D afterall this is my first time were i write a story with touma as MC and i think if someoen of you was also a reader of my Accel-centric storys than this guys have maybe recognized that the way Touma and Accel think are in some way or another similar to each other,

and if you think Touma is a bit (or much) OOC than: he have done the same inside the NT9, he wanted to reach his dream, his goal, and it happens that in this world he needs more time to complete the same he have done in the Utopia-World agaisnt Othinus ;)

than please fav./follow/ and-or review(PM) me which ability Touma will have after loosing his IB-related ability,

and if you are suprised why he knows about the instabel Level 6, than read the actual volume inside the Railgun Manga, afterall he was one of the MC's in a spin-off series...


	3. Chapter 2

thanks to the two reviewers and sorry for the grammer/spelling mistakes, its true English is a second

-no, ääääähhhhhh im Kurdish (native language) äääääähhhhh than turkey, than arabic ääääähhhhhh than german ääähhhhhhhhan than english,

so that means it is better to say fifth- language for me :(

but i will try to improve my English knowledge and i hope you two and the other readers (followers/favorte button pushers) will help me support my writing skills ;)

so for the story: Touma + Othinus inside AC (Academy COUNTRY (not City))

they are found by Accel and brought to his home where Touma meets the Will for the (supposedly) last time (buhahahahhahaha),

after a bath he sleeps on a chair on Othinus's left...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"hey woke up says Misaka as Misaka tries to awake the stranger from his long sleep because we will eat breakfast now"

"hiu kfs" Touma mumbled half-asleep "a bit longer.." he mumbled again,

"no says Misaka as Misaka plays the role of a angry Mother who tries to wake up her stubborn son" she said in a not-really-angry-sounding voice,

after several minutes of recieving low electric shocks he finally was willing to move abit inside the chair he was sleeping in,

"are you crazy" he questioned confused "you wanted to wake me up with electric shocks?" he looked up after scratching the back of his head,

"yeah, and?...you are a stranger who was only allowed to sleep her while that naive idiot -who sleeps everytime to long- said that he things you arent a ‚bad guy'" said a much older voice than before,

he looked up and what he saw suprised him completly, it was a girl who looked like the older version of Last Order, her name and her face was one of the most familiar faces he could remember, Misaka Mikoto #3 Level 5, he first thought but after what he heard he needed to overthink her situation,

(_….wait…..calm down..)_ his face was emotionless even if he wanted to jump and cheer in happiness (_….they dont know who you are…..if you start to say things which you shouldnt than they will only think that you are crazy…calm down….she is not the #3 it is Sogiita-san, she is the #6, i dont think that her ability changed... dont act like you have until now…..)_ he restrited himself, took a deep breath and stood up slowly,

„ohh after seeing the sixth strongest Level 5 he finally wakes up says Misaka while Misaka shows a arrogant face and speaks in a mockingly voice"

„have you washed your face and cleaned your teeth?" Misaka questioned „and you?" she loked at Touma who wanted to look after the still sleeping Othinus „what do you want from Accel?" she questioned angry,

„what i want?" he looekd confused „he helped me after he found both of us in a corner, over 30 minutes away from her",

„aaaaaha" she said bored „than hurry up and go back to your home" she walked out of the door,

(_…i would want to go back….i really do….)_ he looked at the girl on the bed,

„hey Accel wake up" Mikoto yelled and Touma heard the sound of someone kicking another one,

„hey you damn brat stop with this crap, what are you doing her?, every day you visit us and still havent learned that i sleep until 13 PM?" he screamed angry,

Mikoto said something but Touma was in his thoughts again (_…..they seem to be happy together….until now i only saw that Accelerator is happy, he has a family and not a single Clone is dead…..no it is more….he not only not killed them…..he even saved them from being killed by others…the only thing i was able to do was swinging my fist agaisnt everyone who let others suffer….i never saved them really…)_ he clenched his hands into fists,

„hey come on, we will eat now" Yomikawas voice could be heard,

Touma wanted to answer „ye-.." but „yeah i will come, dammit, cant you guys start without me…" Accelerator answered load enough to let everyone hear it,

(_...they meant him...)_ on Touma's face appeared a sad smile while he sat on the bed where Othinus slept „seems like we are really the strangers her Othinus" he loocked to her again, suddenly the door opened, the one who stood there possessed white hair, white skin and red eyes, he was also well trained and the only description which apperead in Touma's head was (_….handsome…)_,

„hey" Accel said „wake up your girlfriend and than come we will start to eat" he walked back,

(_…he is far kinder than the other ones…how ironic…)_ a thin smile was on his face again while he tried to wake up a stubborn former Magic God,

Fourty minutes later the breakfast was over,

„i wonder where is Worst?" Mikoto questioned while she looked at Accel „can you find her?" she looked a bit scared,

after recognizing her feelings he only said calm „dont worry she is Level 4 if someone wants to kill her than it will need at least a gaint explosion and many destruction, which means it would be easy to find her" he walked into his room,

her face turned red „this isnt what i wanted to know, is she ok?" she questioned angry, she wasnt her since last night right?"

„she is ok says Misaka as Misaka interrupts the dialog of her guardians for a statement and to hold their relationship from breaking apart" she made a odd pose which remembered on a ballerina which tried to spin on the same point,

after calming down „oh g-good, at least i can still rely on your help" she pattet Last Order's head,

„it is like they are Husband and Wife" Yomikawa said with a bright smile on her face,

„w-what….i-i never e-ever w-will be together w-with s-someone like h-him" she showed to the room where Accelerator was and gained a even more red face after seeing that the door was open,

„oh does this mean that you have a list?" Yoshikawa questioned while she wrote something on her i-pad,

„n-no" she yelled „i-i d-do-.." she was interupted by the same person who should be in a certain room, he layed his arm around her shoulders and said „please dont bother her…she has this girl which is also her roommate" Mikoto's face blushed more „i think her name was…." he looked from the right side direct into her face ,

„t-that is wrong" she yelled „i told you that you should stop this kind of stuff", she blushed even more and tried to walk a few steps back after realizing that she was only a few centimetres away from his lips, he on the other side was still confused and looked at her with windened eyes,

„n-nevermind….Mikito have you everything there?" she questioned,

„yup says a Misaka in her new Tokiwadai Middle School Dress which Misaka wears since Misaka woke up" said a happy Last Order with a bright smile on her face while she spinned on the same place again,

„good, lets go" she grabbed her hand and they walked out,

(_…she goes to school? Isnt she a Clone?...afterall this is a secret and it shouldnt came to the surface….)_ he looked confused on his empthy plate (_im done?...so fast?...)_

„hey Accel" Yomikawa said „take your friend and buy this stuff her" she gaved him a list, than she looked at Touma „dont worry, your girlfriend is still to weak to run but tomorrow she will be fine" and after this sentences she throwed the same jacket he weard last night –which was to big- against the #1 and the dry clothes of Touma against him, gaved them a few minutes to change their outfits and pushed both of them out of the apartment,

no other choice,

they started their shopping trip, still confused about this world Touma thought about it, if he wanted to know how this world is than he wouldnt have no other choice than to tell Accelerator everything, about his past, about magic, even if he would think that he lies,

meanwhile inside the Windowless Building a certain person looked at different screens, one who showed Accelerator's body and a side calculation -which changed with the time- where stood ‚The Fusion with the being existing outside of Gods Hand', it showed 86%,

another one showed Touma's body and over a side calculation -which also changed- stood ‚The decay time for the Supernatural Erasing Device',

the other two different screens showed Kakine Teitoku in his version where he activated the full potential of his Dark Matter and Sogiita Gunha who also showed the highest state of his ability, by both of them stood for Kakine: 85% Level 6 adaption, for Gunha: 79% Level 6 adaption,

„this is odd" said the being inside a tube filled with a golden glowing fluid „it seems like i reached in this world a state where i am able to overcome the boundaries of Science and the Occult but it is still incomplete" he saw texts and videos in high speed „mhh, seems like the Vector Control Device growed far to fast, the emotional stimuly was unexpected helpful, i needed to stop him but the only way was to overcome this was to allow him reaching a state where he wont affect my plans, i wanted to throw him to the side but it seems like i have throwed him over me….." his face showed a sadistic smile „this is interesting, not only Kakine, even Gunha reached the state where they can be useful, i need to focus on their development"

Suddenly another screen showed up, after reading the calculations in high-speed Aleister said „seems like that the calculations for his development was inaccurate" his face twisted itself even more „who would think that this power which was filled with the wishes of the Members of the Occult would be able to suppress the abilitys of a Level 5" he looked on the last page which was showed in this screen, it showed a picture from a certain spiky-haired boy who once fought a God over Magic…..

„hey Accelerator" Touma said „i need to explain you many things",

„later" he answered while they seeked after a underwear inside a womans shop, (_...this is wrong...why should two boys buy underwear?..)_

„do you really thing she wanted us to buy this things?" he said while he looked to his right and his left with a everytime more nervous look on his face,

„dont worry, im famous, they will not do anything" he said while still looking through the different products, (_...YOU are famous, I am only a normal highschool boy...dammit...i need to explain my situation but the only thing we do is searching for 'special' woman clothes...im sure no religion on this planet thought that the world after the apokalypse would look like that...)_

a woman started to walk into their direction (_…shit, it isnt my fault this time…..i will say that he wanted this…..)_ he thought while he looked at Accelerator from behind,

the woman reached them, „it was his fault" Touma yelled and heard how his heart stopped beating for a few seconds,

the only thing the woman questioned after such a embrassing scene was „ähhh, Yomikawa-sama" she looked at the #1, „if possible could you give me a autograph" she gaved him a felt-tip pen and a picture of Accelerator –which was obviosly photoshopped, because it showed him before a incredible amount of destroyed military weapons (plates, military planes,bombs, etc. )- he simply grapped it and wrote his name on it, after that they found the seeked underwear and walked out of this (for Touma) horrible place,

„t-t-this is not normal" Touma yelled „it isnt normal that two highschool boys can go in and buy what they want",

the #1 looked slightly confused „i told you that im famous, afterall im the most famous VIP on this planet" he smiled,

„yeah, i dont belief that" Touma mumbled, it was loud enough for Accelerator to hear it because he simply said „have you seen the photo which the woman gaved me?" Touma nodded „im sure you thought that it is a fake one, photoshop, right?" after seeing Touma widening his eyes, "but to be honest a few years ago there should be a war between Europe and Russia, the #2 wanted to fight with Europe and the #3 for the other side, both are battle maiacs, they are bored because it is to boring to overhelm every army and country on this planet, i wanted to stop them and to show them how far over the so-called ‚Gods' i am, i needed to do something outside of the realms which was given to the Espers"

„realms?" Touma questioned confused,

the #1 sighed and showed to a shop, a maiden cafe, „lets eat something, im hungry again" he started to walk,

„h-hey shouldnt we bring the things we brought back to the flat?" Touma questioned while he started to run behind the #1, the only thing he felt was...

nothing...

the two plastic bags simply vanished in a second „w-what happened?" Touma looked back, on the ground, to his right and to his left but the stuff they bought was gone, from his and from the hands of the #1,

„lets eat something i will tell it if we can sit somewhere" he walked into the shop and a confused Touma followed,

they found a place and sat down, the same moment a girl showed up "c-can i h- have y-your w-wishes m-m-master" she said with a nervous and red face, Touma observed her and (_...? why is she so nervous...is she scared?)_, he saw how the #1 sighed again, "first do you want something" he questioned the maiden girl,

"i-i-i-i-i-i-i n-no o-o-of c-cour...aaaaaahhhhh" she bit into her tongue, at least she was now able to bring what both of them wanted to have, two simple black coffee,

"i thought you are hungry" Touma questioned while he looked at the #1's wish,

"yeah, i am, since i cant drink coffee if Yomikawa is their i am forced to go to such places" he sighed, Touma started to smile (_...i dont know but that the magic side never existed shouldnt have such a large impact o his life...since he was only because of me involved into this Magic Side-stuff, can it be that he was such a normal person before he started with the Level Six Project?, if this is true and the life of someone who was as little as possible involved into Magic Side business than what would change by others?...are the-...)_ he stopped thinking becasue he saw a familiar face, it was the face of Fremea Seivelun (_...isnt this the girl Accelerator and Hamazura-san tried to protect?)_,

"hey you pervert" a girl which looked liek the older version of the little girl looked Touma straight into his face "dont look at my little Sister with this eyes or i will rip them out understand?" Touma nodded in reflex, the girl who looked told this to him was Frenda Seivelun, a Former Member of ITEM,

"come Fremea we will go or who knows what this pervert would do" she grabbed her hand and tried to walk only to feel that Fremea dont wanted to go "Fremea we cant spend our tim-..." her mouth stood wide open becasue she saw who was sitting on the other site of the table, "hehehe" she laughed nervous, suddenly she grabbed Fremea "come w-we will go...bye" she said in a cute voice, and the next second they was out,

"what was that?" Touma questioned amused,

"only the response which i gain if people are to scared because of my powers" he took a drink from the hot coffee,

"...mmmhhhh, your powers...do you mean your Esper Ability's?" he looked curious,

"yeah" he took another sip from his coffee "many people are scared because i am able to defeat every army in this world without my perfect esper form" he said as if it was one of the most common things in the world,

"perfect esper form?...sounds a bit like a RPG game..." Touma looked in unbelief,

"? you havent heard it?, it is the form which i, Kakine and Gunha can entr per will" he explained "until now at least" he took annother sip "im not sure what we are if we enter this place but the people which arent Esper are calling us 'God's' which is not true but if someone looks at the things we can do it isnt really ridiculous"

"this new stage 'God's' does this mean that you are than a Level 6?" he lokoed suprised and shocked (_...if this is true than im able to go back to my world...)_ but he felt how his despair raised after he heard,

"no" from Accelerators mouth,

"w-what do you mean, you said that it isnt so ridiculous to call you, Kakine and Gunha 'God's' right?" he felt as if he was backstabbed "what does this mean?" his eyes nearly on the point to lt cried out again,

"let me explain it" he took another sip "if i say 'god's' than i mean that they call us like that because i can control everything, not only vectors, if i enter this mode, Kakine can create nearly everything he wants, he can create legendary beings or everything he wants sicne his Dark matter defies the laws of this reality and Gunha can replicate every feat he saw, in his normal 'mode' he only replicates feats which doesnt exceed his limits but in his PEM (Perfect Esper Mode) he can create every feat he wants, it is like as if he brings the fntasy of the mankind into reality"

(_...this makes them more powerful than any being inside the Magic Side, even Othinus...is this their potential even inside my world?...)_

he further explained "but their is a difference between my PEM and theirs" he looked at Touma "everytime where i enter it, it is harder to return into my human body...it is like as if i turn into something else without any option to return..."

"c-can t-th..." he stopped,

suddenly he heard a high-pitched tone, he felt how his body was ripped into pieces, how he was burned to death, and than...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN:

HI GUYS/GIRLS, i now i update this instead of my other storys and if people are still anygry than please (PLEASE) ;) send me a PM, i have to many storys and i cant update them fast enough for you readers and for myself :O

so tell me how this chapter 2 was, and sorry i need to change the summary and the whole storyflow, i realized that accel saved that world where only science exists ;O therefore Touma isnt needed there, at least i have no idea how i could possible let him have adventures inside such a world where the over-god (aiwass-accel-fusion) exist,

how chapter 3 will look like:

SPOILER! (buhahahahahahaha)

sorry but i dont want to say anything until now, i hope it is interesting until now and that people will review to this plotchange, (was it good/bad?), oh and i think the Will of the network will show itself again ;P

until than :

with friendy (not really) greet

LevelSeven-7


	4. Chapter 3

seems like most of the people want to read more about toumas sufferings in a completly destroyed reality :O

so, for the reviews: thanks that you guys find it so interesting to see how Touma suffers (you guys should really visit the psychiatrist :I , i think i should too for creating such a story :D )

so for the review of 'Guest' : thanks for reading the story :/ , i know (better i realized that it wouldnt work the way i created this world, afterall over-god accel saved that world therefore touma would a bit useless :(

and now i will say it: i apologize for the grammer/spellign mistakes, if someoen wants to be the Beta than please PM me...

for the story: THIS chapter CAN confuse in the beginning AND still confuse in the middle AND completly not understandable in the end :-(

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

" *cough* *cough* what?" Touma said shocked while he looked on the ground "why?" he looked around "why i am here" he yelled in despair, he felt how tears started to fall from his eyes to the ground "t-this cant be...hahahaha...no, hahahaha" he tried to not belief what was before him, he tried to close his eyes and wanted to wake up in his bathtube,

to wake up in a world where he was able to make food for Index, to go to school with his friends...

but it wasnt possible anymore... because...

nothing...

there was absolutely nothing...

"i am here..." he felt how his eyes burned "again, in this black void" he looked around, everything was gone, the cafe, the people, the sky, the earth, Accelerator, the table, the chairs,

"why?" he yelled in despair again "NNNNNNOOOOO" he screamed into the black nothingness while he loosed the strength in his knees and felt to the ground (_...this cant be...why?...i was right before it...i could beg him as long as it was needed...he could change the world back, he could...)_ he stopped thinking because he saw a girl lying a few metres to his side,

"wh-... Othinus?" he questioned confused while he tried to go closer to her "th- why?, arent you the one?" he started to remember, the being which showed itself, "Aiwass" he mumbled while he was able to reach Othinus,

"n-no, dont" she mumbled,

"what? hey Ohinu-.." his eyes started to hurt because of the sudden light which generated itself in the second Touma touched Othinus's body with his right hand,

"aaahh, fuck, what?" he opened his eyes, he felt something, it was warm and started to be painful, (_...magic?)_ he hold his right hand against the direction where he thought the 'attack' would come from, after several seconds he started to see normally again "where am..." he looked around while he sat on the ground, the 'attack' he feared was the sun and he was on a beach, still in his normal highschool uniform, "Othinus?..." he mumbled "hey Othinus" he yelled while he looked in every direction,

(_...what is going on?...)_ he thought while he tried to stand up but he fell on the ground again (_...the 'jump' to this place seems to be really exhausting...)_ after several minutes he finally stood up,

(_...im on a beach?...but why?...i was talking with Accelerator and than...)_ he felt a glimpse of the pain on his skin again (_...what happened?...why was i in the black void again?...i need to find Othinus)_ he started to run,

"..." he only looked suprised, (_...father?...mother?...)_ he was overhelmed, afterall it was like a million years for him, he couldnt see them since he was the only surviver of the 'World's End',

a few minutes later he saw how his father moved his hands in his direction "Touma" he yelled "come we will eat now", he saw a few other people,

"what?" he yelled back, still overhelmed of the scene before him, their was his father,

his mother,

his classmates and Komoe-sensei,

Index,

Himegami, Aureolus Izzard, Styil Magnus, Agnese Forces, Orsola Aquinas, Sherry Cromwell, Etzali and his Magic Cabal, Kazakiri Hyouka, The Heaven Cancellar, Orianna Thompson, Fräulein Kreutune, The whole Kihara Family including Amata, Leivinia Birdway and her sister, Mark Space, Kanzaki Kaori and the whole Amakusa Church,

Hamazura Shiage and ITEM including Umidori and Frenda even Fremea who sat on Shiages lap,

Misaka Mikoto with her parents, Misaki with her clique,

Accelerator -who weard his choker again and was in his old skinny body- with Yomikawa, Yoshikawa, Last Order who was on his side, Misaka Worst and even 20.000 Sister-Clones,

Thor and the whole Gremlin Organization including Cendrillon -who still looked like 12- and Saronia A. Irivika,

Fiamma of the Right, Aqua of the Back, Terra of the Left, Vento of the Front,

all of them and many more people with faces Touma couldnt see because they was to far away or they was simply unknown for him,

(_...this cant be real?)_ he looked over the place and started to walk down (_...if this is a trap than i have no other choice than to run into it...)_ afterall Touma couldnt stop the unknown god from torturing him, it would be meaningless to struggle all of the time,

"hey hero" Accelerator said with his normal voice which was filled with arrogance and malice "really late huh?" he questioned before taking a sip from the blueberry juice right before him, Touma nodded and simply walked again, (_...he acts like the one i have seen during the incident with the Flying Fortress and Hawaii...im sure i would prefer the God-Accel Version...)_,

a few metres behind him he felt a odd presence, (_...i think i know who it is...)_ he started to turn back slowly and saw Index who holded her cat between her slender arms,

"wh-" Touma wanted to greed her but she started to bit on his head again "aaaahaahahhahaahahah Index-san, nonononnonoono this hurts...what have i done again...aaahahahhahaahaha" he yelled while he was on the ground , finally managed to take her off from his head, "my head" he hold he place which hurt the most, "what was that" he said while he saw her face which showed water in her eyes (_...wh-...is she crying?)_ and what he thought turned into reality, "Index-san w-what happened?" Touma questioned and a few seconds later he felt something hot behind his back,

" aaaahhh" he turned back, right in time for his right hand to negate the flame ball which was thrown on him, the one who have done it was "Styil...what the hell are oyu doing?" Touma yelled agaisnt him only to gain a serious 'i-will-kill-you-asshole' face and the answer "what have you done to this girl?..."

"what?" Touma looked puzzled,

"why is she crying?" Styil yelled, "i told you, i will burn everyone to ash if they dare to do any harm to her" he took two rune cards out of his sleeve,

"i-i havent" he tried to answer "but be honest Index why are you crying?" he looked powerless into her face,

"T-Touma, im hungy" a few tears falled from her eyes to the ground,

"that is all?" he yelled with all the power which was left inside his average body "this is the reason?...this paranoid Fire-Magician was about to kill me because you cried...and the reason is: you are hungry?" he looked to her with a forced smile on his face because he was well aware of the fact that if she starts to cry again the battle-addicted-14-years-old person behind him would start to chase after him even if he escapes into the black void again,

a few seconds later he sighed and calmed down, he felt a hand around his neck,

"Touma-chan, is this your girlfriend?" a woman questioned wit a black aura around her,

"m-m-mother, s-she?" he showed at Index, "o-of corse not" he said "she is still a kid" (_...this is great...after so many powerful magicians ans espers, Kamijyo Touma will die becasue his own mother questioned such a stuff...if i say yes: Styil will burn me to death, if i say no: Index will bit me to death, and i experienced both ways a few times at least, which means i choose being bitten to death...)_ "no" Touma shook his head from the left to the right and back,

"yare yare" his mother said with a smile on her face "seems like my Touma-chan is 'this' kind of boy...dont worry as your mother i will love you despite your different sexuality"

Toumas face blushed "w-what, m-m-mother...s-stop this isnt -t-true" he showed with his left hand to Index "look at her...she is still a kid...do you really think i could have feelings for someone who looks like a 10 years old brat" he said as excuse and a second later he was on the ground again with a Index who seemed to bit as hard as she could iin order to reach Toumas brain,

"hey guys" a person yelled "the food is ready" and only a few minutes later everyone including Touma was sitting on a bench and started to eat,

(_...i dont know what happened...after everythign i have walked through this is the best world...)_ he was able to think so becasue he was sure that this was a not realistic world, of course it wasnt, everyone sat together, laughed, played, said jokes, it was as if Othinus read his mind and created the Heaven for him but for what goal? after experiencing such dream-like moments he will always hold on this memory, afterall if he survives he ould gain such a moment in 'his' world, at least this was what he told to himself but...

if this was true than why was Othinus a few metres before him, with a expressionless face while Marian and Orianna Thompson hugged her and Gunha weard her hat?

his body started to tremble, if she was her ceebrating with the others who was the person who created this world? who was the one with enough power to change reality, life/death and logic in such a way that this happens?

"Touma are you ok?" Index questioned,

"huh? aaaahhh yeah...hahaha" he laughed nervous "i-i only felt a little headache...that is all" he started to eat again, a few moments later Index joined too...

minutes...hours passed by..."im full" Kihara Gensei said,

"yeah i would it too if i eated for fife people" Misaki said in a cocky voice,

"girls from today..." Gensei sighed "if you find food than it is clear that you will eat as much as you can" he tried to explain it to the girl on the other side of the gaint table where the food was,

"of course this is also the reason why you found a woman for yourself" one of Misaki's subordinates yelled, the others including Misaki giggled,

"i think i will punish you guys later" he said powerless,

"oh, scary" she said in a cocky tone again "i will call Gunha-kun, he will save me beautiful, intelligent, suprisingly ojousama-like, incredible sympathetic girl",

Gensei replayed and Misaki too, they lost theri original topic and somehow found themselfes arguing about socks, which one is better in which situation,

meanwhile the others who should be enemys talked about trivial things,

Touma who was still suprised about this situation couldnt do anything else, afterall he was not even sure if this was a changed reality, he suffered in every of them but in this one he lived his dream, he was happy and everyone else smiled even after he thought that this world is to perfect he was happy,

several hours later where the people was still happy, several groups was still eating, others was dancing and Touma sat himself on a stone, several metres away from everyone, he needed this time where he could think about what happened to him,

several minutes later he came to one conclusion "the pain..." he mumbled "it was intense and a second later i was gone" he forgot the black void and that he saw a collapsed Othinus,

"hey Kamijyo-chan /refuse" said Last Order, or better it was the Will of the whole Misaka Network who spoke to him "i dont know what is happening here /blackslash, the way this reality is created is completly different than the worlds you was before /result "

"w- Will?" Touma flustered shocked "if you are in this place than this means that im not dead, do you know where i am?"

"not necassary /error" the Will said in her unique strange manner,

"what do you mean? if you are here than th-..."

"like i said /replay not necassary, it means that i am a being which isnt dead or alive /refuse, i could still exist in this realms even if it is impossible for other beings /backslash"

he felt how his body stiffened, if even the existence of the Will wouldnt proove that he was still alive that what else?

"t-than" Touma wanted to question a few things more,

suddenly Last Order looked around "hey" she said,

(_...s-shit she is gone...)_ "y-yo" he said nervous "you are La-"

"Touma" Index yelled with a bright smile "come lets dance" she grabbed his arm and forced him to follow her,

"Index-san...wait, this highschool boy with the name Kamijyo Touma cant dance a single bit" and what he said was true, the moment he reached the place where others danced to music (which was a old one where the partners move extremly close agaisnt each other and move liek in slow motion) he falled on the ground,

a few moments he felt how two people helped him to stand up, one was Index and the other one was Itsuwa -which face was completly red- who took Touma's arm and wanted to dance with him without saing a single word, this plan should be successful but unfortunatly for her Index grabbed his other arm and tried to stop Itsuwa,

to make the matters worse that a confused mere highschool boy was pushed from one side to the other was the fact that he felt how Himegami started to cling on his back "H-Himegai-san, w-what are you doing?" he questioned wiht a red face,

"i-i want to dance too" she flustered,

"no, Touma you said you wanted to dance with me" Index yelled,

"no, i was the first one who wanted to dane with him" said a completly red Itsuwa,

"ohh, my my" Kamijyo Shiina said with a black aura around her"it seems like Touma is a real woman-magnet" but what Touma really feared was the glances of his classmates, the scariest was that of Aogami Pierce,

"yo, Kami-yan" a vocie yelled and pushed him out of the hands of the three girls "you shoudlnt do such things..." Tsuchimikado said "if you do this kind of stuff in fron of everyone " he balled his hands into fists "than im sure you will not be able to survive until this day ends" he smiled as if he was happy,

Touma looked to Tsuchimikado and than to his classmates, he started to laugh, "hehe..." he chuckled "hahahahahahaha" he laughed loud while he stood up "you guys" he looekd to his yellow-haired freind and to his classmates who looked suprised about this unnatural behavior "you guys" he said again in a scary voice, they walked a step back suddenly they saw how Touma turned into the opposite direction and started to run,

"hey after him" Aogami yelled "yyyyoooo" the others screamed,

a few minutes later they sat exhausted on the ground, "dammit Kami-yan" Aogami flustered under his breathing,

the moment where Touma turned back and wanted to look how far the distance between them was he saw that everyone was freezed, not only the movements, even the light, the clouds, the water, everything stopped,

everyone except Touma,

"wh-.." he looked shocked,

"hey" a familiar voice spoke "i hope you still remember me"

Touma turned back, suprised and scared but the person he saw was familiar and at the ame time a complete stranger, the reason was that the being before him posessed white-hair and skin, red eyes and his body was trained to the point where someone would think twice about fighting agaisnt him,

he narrowed his eyes, clenched his right hand into a fist and said

"Accelerator!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: HI GUYS/GIRLS,

so for chapter 3, it was a slow one i know, BUT it has a reason why i needed to create this chapter, if you guys still read this story than in chapter 4 i will explain why ;)

OOOHHHH, and i wanted to know: the chapter...was it confusing?


	5. Chapter 4

Takuz: i knew it, i thought that i needed to write more about the other accelerator :I

for your review: it is the God-like Accel version, he clenches his fist because he things that he is the one who is behind everything which happened to him until now...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AAAAHHHHHHH" Touma moved his right fist against the person before him, he possessed a familiar face but for now Touma only saw a enemy who forced him into a different world,

"Accelerator!" he yelled while he tried to punch him but the person who looked like the #1 only with a more trained body simply dodged all of Touma's attacks with a strange easiness,

suddenly his whole body froze, the same happened in the world where no magic exists, where he saw what the real personality of Accelerator is like,

"huh?" he looked suprised,

"what is?" the person before him questioned "do you thought i would kill you?"

"ääääähhhhh" Touma was speechless, it was not the difference in power which suprised him, it was the fact that the person was still acting like he has done in the World with no Magic,

"sit down! i will explain you everythins as fast as i can" suddenly he was on a bench in a familiar park, he saw how everyone played, Index, Lessar, Birdway, Misaka Mikoto and the Sisters, Last Order, and many people Touma never met, even the version of Accelerator who lived in his world was there,

"hahahahaha" Touma started to laugh like a insane person "do you really think that i will be crushed by such a illusion again?" he looked to his side and saw the 'Over-God' Accelerator version sitting on his left,

"no" he said calm "i dont want to destroy or break you",

"hhhhääää" he said in disbelief "do you really think that-..." a ball rolled to him (_...this again? i know what will happen next...Index will come and dont know who i am...)_ he picked the ball from the ground and saw the same nun running into his direction,

she took the ball and said in her innocent voice "Touma why dont you play with us?" he windened his eyes and looked shocked over his shoulder to the Accelerator who still sat motionless on the same bench,

"Touma?" Index questioned again "are you ok?" she looked to the same dirction like Touma "Touma? why are you looking on the bench?...*sigh* you would rather sit down and rest am i right?" she said in a slightly cocky voice,

"ääähh...hahaha" he laughed nervously "y-yeah you are right...hahahaha...i-i will simple sit on this bench and look how you guys will play...hahahahaha" he was on the bench again,

still confused but not interested in his strange behavior Index went back to the others and started to play football again, (_they play really bad...but they seemed to have fun)_ Touma thought,

"like i said...i dont want to break you..." the being on his left spoke,

"than what do you want from me?" Touma questioned,

"its easy" Accelerator looked into his direction "i want to go back to my world and you want to go back to yours right?"

"y-yeah but the..."

"the world is messed up?" he said with a slight smile on his face "Touma this is really complicated therefore i will explain everything as easy as i can ok?" Touma nodded,

"good, first...what this being which names himself Aiwass have done was to use the last spell of Othinus and create one gear which he placed into a certain point of time and space...can you follow me until now?" Touma nodded again in a more serious manner,

"so, the world you and Othinus was thrown into was created because of this gear, or better MY world "he said in a special tone "it was the first world which created itself because it possessed the highest outcome, that means the highest chance to become the true world...understand?"

"ähhhh, is it like: the reason why i and Othinus landed in your world is because o-."

Accleerator spoke again "because the chance of my world to be the outcome because of the gear is like 80% and the other infinite possibilitys are lower than that..." he looked at Touma, he nodded and the #1 explained more,

"Othinus created thousand different gears which she placed into the past, with that she could control the outcome of her desired world... afterall Aiwass only used one gear and not thousand like othinus this is the reason why you jumped from my world into the next world but you stopped the process because you touched Othinus,since she is the being which created the spell...i needed to bring you into a world where at least the three-dimanional existance can be applied, afterall a human mind which you have cant endure the absolute void..." he looked at Touma who was confused and questioned "absolute void? isnt the place i was before...this...black void...wasnt this the 'nothing'..."

he saw how Accelerator's smile dropped " *sigh* you are lucky Touma...that what you saw...this black void wasnt the real one...it was something like a Ground Zero where Othinus created the gears and placed them into the certain 'places' inside time and space... can you follow me until now?" Touma nodded again,

"so, before you dropped into a place where absolutly nothing exists, which means to air, no darkness, no light, no space, no time, completly nothing..." he looked at Touma which showed a pale skin, Accelerator gained his smile back "dont worry Touma you will not reach such a place..." Touma breathed deep in and out,

"good" the #1 looked relieved too "so i will make this fast: this single gear is the reason why the reality you know and i know are so messed up...you lost your two back-up systems, the one who protects your Imagine Breaker if it is severed" Touma remembered on the two times where this 'being' showed up "and the back-back-up system which can bring your will into reality and creates this 'misfortune' which lets you survive most of the times, it is also the reason why you can use this Precognition which helps you negating multiple attacks..." Touma looked at his right hand and said "this two systems are gone? forever?"

"no, i will recreate them, but i have not much time, therefore in short: i will create a portal which brings you into the place where the gear is placed, the gear on his own isnt something like a tool, it is a decision made by a person, you need to stop him from making this decision, than everything will return back"

Touma clenched his fist "that means i need to go to this certain place and defeat this person?"

"not exactly" his face was serious now "Touma i can tell this stuff becasue i saw your past, i saw many things and therefore i cant do this, if i move and try to destroy the gear i would change the reality into something entirely else...like: everything which existed would run at the same time...absolute chaos" Touma's eyes widened,

"that means im on my own?" Accelerator nodded "what is with Othinus?"

"dont worry, since she lost her abilitys she is affected by this changing world like everyone else, after you kill the per-.."

"wait what?" he yelled shocked,

the #1 looked into the blue sky "i dont wanted this to happen but you must kill this person" he created a picture in his hand and teleported it into Touma's lap,

"what is this?" he looked confused while he tried to understand what the picture meant,

"this is the person who is affected by this gear, she will kill the first person who will use magic, after that the others will never use magic because they think that it would create a curse and kill everyone who dares to use ungodly abilitys..."

Toumas jaw dropped "are you serious?" he questioned shocked "becasue of this single th-..."

"Touma" the #1 said angry "if you want to turn back into your reality than you need to kill him" he showed at the photo, i recreated your Imagine Breaker and his back-up systems, you need to do your part and do what is needed"

Touma looked with a shocked face to the ground, he clenched his fist (_...nobody can help...if Accelerator will move the whole existence will be ripped apart...that means only i can do what is needed...)_ he tightened his right fist even more until he felt pain in his right hand_ (...i will do it...if this is the only way to stop this crap i will do it...)_

"ok" Touma said seriously,

the #1 started t smile and showed into the way where the others played, he looked into the same direction and saw this friends and many other people, looking at him with a bright smile,

"i know you can do it" Index yelled,

"Tch" Acceleraator clicked his tongue "the same liek always huh?" he went back,

"y-you will m-make it" Mikoto said with a blushed face,

"you can do it", "make what you think it is right", "lets look how you will save the whole Creation of God" people yelled from the mass of humans who stood several metres before a smiling Touma,

"so it is time" the 'God-like' Accelerator said,

"yeah" he stood up,

"by the way the name of the person is Konin Kuyi...dont forget this name and dont worry the photo will stay with you...give your best" he said,

"yeah" he turned to the side and wanted to look at him but...

a bright light suddenly appeared before him and the next moment he stood in a forest, it was night, the only thing which created enough light to walk was the moon, no stars and a cold wind...

"huh?" Touma said while he looked around, "Acc...el...erator?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN:

HI GUYS/GIRLS this is the start of the final arc ;)

maybe two or three chapters more and this story is complete :O

than please review/fav./follow if you want ;)

im curious what do you guys things how should the world look like? the world where touma needs to find Konin Kuyi and kills her (its a girl buhahahahahahahhahaaha),

and i would want to hear your opinions about my idea to let her loose all of her magic god powers which turned her into a human and therefore not useful for this story anymore...

oh AND if you guys could understand why God-like Accel cant simply move his hand and make a happy end...and if you could understand why the reality is not stable and changes becasue of the gear...

write it into the review or PM me if you want a more detailed explanation... buhahahahahahahahahahahaha

your LevelSeven-7 ;D (and please overlook grammer/spelling mistakes)


	6. Chapter 5 Final !

Takuz: this is the last chapter AND im sure NOBODY expect what i wrote buhahahahahahahahahahhahahaha

and yeah, my first idea for a female name was: konzaki Kori, which means im not really good in creating names *snif* :'(

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(_...how many hours has passed since i started to walk...)_ Touma thought to himself while his body moved in trance, since he found himself in a unknown forest he started to move, even after two days without food or sleep, his body moved,

PLUPP!

he felt to the ground, not even realizing that he layed there he thought (_...this girl...)_ he saw the picture in his head (_...Konin Kuyi...this girl...i need to find her as soon as possible...)_ he lost his consciousness,

several hours later Touma woke up in a old house, it was made out of wood, a few people surrounded him,

"hey boy" a old man spoke to him with a serious voice, after Touma looked into his direction "who are you, and what have you done in our holy forest"

still numb from his two days journey "ähhh, it..." he looked slowly in every direction "i have a mission" he said without hestitation,

the eyes of the people opened and Touma heard a few people who flustered something against each other,

"are you serious?" the same old man questioned, after Touma nodded the whole group started to move out until only three people remained inside this room, Touma, the old man and a girl maybe 13 years old,

"my name is Hakazawa Juro" he introduced itself, looked at the girl "this is my daughter Hakazawa Niu",

"my name is Kamijyo Touma",

"ok..." the man looked from him to his daughter "you said you have a mission?",

"y-yeah" Touma nodded "i need to find a special person as fast as possible...he name is Konin Kuyi..."

he saw how their eyes widened "d-do you know her?" he questioned nervous,

"this name" the man said slowly "who told you about her?" he looked right into his face,

"i...it was a friend...i n-need to find her as fast as possible..." he moved from the unconfortable bed to the side and tried to stand up,

"you shouldnt..." he looked at his face, it was dead serious "you will not like what you will see" he said without malice in his words, after that he stood up and grabbed Touma right arm, "stand up, if you want to see her" Touma finally managed to stand up and walk,

after they left the house and went through a small forest they stood before a cliff,

"w-what are we doing here?" he looked at the old man, it was dark, only the moon was able to give enough light for them to see properly,

"there is the person you seeked" he showed at a stone right before the cliff,

"w-what?" he walked to the stone and looked on the name which was written on it 'Hakazawa Kuyi', he opened his eyes "h-how?, n-no i seek" he was interrupted by the old man,

"Konin Kuyi right?...it was her name before she married my father...you wanted to find my mother am i right?" the old man looked at the shocked Touma who lost every strength in his body and dropped on the ground,

(_...t-this cant be...ff-fffffuuuuuccccckkkkkkk...how...how should i stop it...how c-can i stop this c-crap...NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)_ he was about to cry but he heard a familiar voice,

"you have won Touma" the person who spoke wasnt the old man, it was the same voice which spoke to him after he and Othinus landed inside the world without magic,

he looked up and saw the golden shining bring a few metres over the ground,

without being confused becasue of his existence he questioned "what do you mean?",

"it is simple...afterall a human cant understand what will change after the reality collapses but it isnt the end..."

"what are you talking about i hav-.."

"like i said, a human can understand it, i will explain it as easy as possible...you cant kill this being because she is was killed by you a long time ago"

"w-what...no...i...i should kill her..."

"i killed her" he said in the same voice like always "your future self was thrown into the past and he fulfilled the mission...the problem is that you would need to go back into the past too, and if you kill her again their will be a new Touma who will do the same missions over and over again without anything which would change...this is boring...so i decided to stop this and let you live in this time...the future changed too"

"w-what do you mean?" he questioned shocked "wait, i will not go back?" the being vanished in one second and the old man moved as if nothign happened,

"are you ok?" he looked on him "come we should go back, it is cold" the man started to move and Touma followed him,

(_...he decided to let me stay here?...he said the future changed...is the magic side there?...what happened with Index and the others?...)_ they reached the house again,

he went into the uncomfortable bed and closed his eyes, woke up and was still in the same world (_...is this the end?)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: yup, the end hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

i readed a few days ago the manga of one punch man :O and the ANTICLIMAX fights was GGGOOOOODDDDDDD, so i decided to make the same here buhahahahahahahahahaha,

review about my idea ;) oh AND this is a open end, choose what you guys want :O

be it: Touma suddenly jumpes into a world where no supernatural powrs exist, or other stuff :/

for me: this story was good like it is ;O , and now i think i need to concentrate on my other fictions :)


End file.
